


Pride is not the word I’m looking for

by la_faye_tte



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faye_tte/pseuds/la_faye_tte
Summary: Just a soft little fic where HCB is Ted’s son
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Pride is not the word I’m looking for

**Author's Note:**

> ONLY Nick Lang can pry this theory of Ted being HCB's dad away from me

Ted held the little one in his arms gingerly. He knew he had to be careful, babies are fragile after all. When he kept receiving the phone calls for months, he refused to believe he was going to have a kid. And yet, now that _his son_ is in his arms, as innocent and pure as an angel, he felt a warmth in his chest, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It wasn’t anything he’d felt with anyone who came and went. It was different from what he felt for his parents and his brother, different from what he felt for his friends, different from what he felt for lovers and flings. 

This was a love that brought light and purpose in his life, but it also scared him beyond words. He knew he loved his son the moment he saw him, he knew he’d give anything and everything for him, but he was certain he could never be the father this child deserved. He admitted and accepted the fact that he was a sleazeball with a reputation of a bastard, what if his kid grows up hating him? What if he’s as shit of a dad as he is a human being? He’d never been this anxious before either.

Still, he holds the baby close to his chest, hoping he doesn’t fuck it up and make the baby cry. Ted tries to speak softly, “Hey kiddo, I know it sucks that you get stuck with having me as your dad, but that’s just how it is, isn’t it? I know I’m gonna fuck up a lot and I can’t be the best dad there ever was, but I want you to know I’ll do my best for you and I can only hope you’ll forgive me if it’s not enough.”

The baby cracks a bit of what might be a smile and Ted could just feel his heart burst and overflow. He could no longer hold back the tears as he presses the gentlest of kisses to the top of his son’s head, the few black curls a little ticklish. “You are my life now, I love you.”


End file.
